l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Nikesake
Nikesake (P16) was a small city in the Shiba province Wishes, by Shawn Carman of Enjaku Secrets of the Phoenix, p. 96 located near Toshi Ranbo and had cemented the Crane-Phoenix alliance for over three centuries, when in the 9th century the Phoenix once helped the Crane defend Toshi Ranbo from a Lion attack. In present day the estates in Nikesake served to supplement those in the Imperial City, Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 296 as a minor trade center of the Phoenix as well as a location for diplomatic relations with the Crane. Secrets of the Phoenix, p. 69 Founding Nikesake was first established as a military camp in the year 308, during one of the many conflicts between the Crane and Lion Clans. The Sapphire Legion stood to arms to prevent the Lion from passing through their lands to attack the Crane. The camp became a village, the village a town, and finally a small city arose. Strongholds of the Empire, pp. 65-66 The city was founded as a result of its proximity to province borders, making it a natural location for both inter- and intra-clan trading. All the Phoenix families maintained estates there, and there were several embassies. Particularly influential individuals within the Phoenix Clan often maintained private holdings in Nikesake, and it was common for one or more Elemental Masters to have personal estates in the area as well. Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 350 Notable Locations Castle The Nikesake Castle was built to withstand the many assaults the city had to suffer from their Matsu neighbors. It served as training grounds for the Provincial Guard who defended the city. Strongholds of the Empire, pp. 63, 69 Asahina's Grace The Crane held an embassy at Nikesake. The ambassadors there accomplished little in the way of true diplomatic affairs, but they were very popular among the Phoenix within the city, hosting impressive and lavish parties. Great Clans Embassies All the Great Clan embassies, but the Crane were found in the Friendship Street, even the Minor Clans maintained a suite of rooms for their diplomats. Strongholds of the Empire, p. 68 Activities The Street of Scrolls where all of the knowledge of the Empire was gathered, with shops selling scrolls, prints, and all manner of written materials. Strongholds of the Empire, p. 64 The Blue Tiled Room was the school of philosophy for courtiers and scholars. The main shopping street of the city was Kuri Street. On market days, it became a huge open air market as well. Other notable locations were the Blossoms of Four Seasons Inn, the Graceful Phoenix theater, and the Mulberry Paper Works. Strongholds of the Empire, pp. 68-70 Twin Shrines Crane's Gift Shrine and Phoenix Blessing Shrine Strongholds of the Empire, pp. 69-70 were two joint shrines located just outside the city, honoring both the Crane and the Phoenix. It was said that as long as the shrines stood there would always be peace between the two clans. Dojo A duelist Shiba dojo was run in the city. Isawa Sawao was its sensei since 1158. History Isawa Asahina Nikesake was home to the Master of Air Isawa Asahina. His brother was slain in a skirmish with the Lion Clan, and Asahina went on rampage after a truce was made by intervention of the Crane Clan, as he longed for vengeance. The rampage in Crane lands ended with the Victory With No Strike, where the honor of Doji Kiriko won him over. Way of the Crane, p. 34 The couple married and Asahina joined the Crane, creating the Asahina family. As a result, Nikesake had always been the site for formal Crane-Phoenix diplomatic relations in his memory. Paper In the late 4th century Nikesake began paper production and the organized cultivation of mulberry groves around the city. Strongholds of the Empire, p. 66 Taken by Sohei In the year 411 the sohei of the Order of the Eighteen Stars took the city by stealth, demanding the Crane stop the suppression of their sect. The city was released by intervention of the Master of Void Isawa Eisai. Site of Knowledge In 487 the Blue Tiled Room school of philosophy was founded in the city. Razed During the reign of Hantei XVI the Rokugani suffered famine, and the Phoenix began a covert campaign to help the rest of the Empire, based out of the city of Nikesake. In 610 the Steel Chrysanthemum sent Seppun forces who razed Nikesake to the ground. Imperial Histories 2, pp. 111-112 Lion Siege In 712 the city was taken by Matsu Yoshitomo's army. Nikesake Castle withstood until a combined Crane-Phoenix army drove off the Lion. City of Treaties In 871 Nikesake was used as military camp to support the Crane against the Lion Clan. In honor of their shared commitment, Nikesake was made the official diplomatic meeting point between the Crane and Phoenix. Diplomatic Center The Scorpion established a small embassy in Nikesake. The other Great Clans followed suit, increasing Nikesake’s diplomatic role. Flooding In 922 a flooding inundated the mulberry groves and damaged the city walls. The defenses were repaired by the combined effort of the Master of Earth and Master of Water. Lion Attack In 1126 during the Clan War the Lion recovered Toshi Ranbo from the Crane, and encouraged they launched an attack in the nearby city of Nikesake. The city was reinforced with twenty five shugenja who held at bay the attackers. Player's Guide: 2nd Ed, pp. 40-41 Attack of the Lying Darkness In 1133 agents of the Lying Darkness attempted to destroy the twin shrines, but a pair of unknown ronin armed with crystal weapons held the assailants until Phoenix shugenja destroyed the shadow creatures. War of Spirits In 1150 the armies of the Steel Chrysanthemum threatened the city. He was granted passage and supplies as Hantei XVI marched deeper into the Phoenix lands. The governor committed seppuku shortly after. Crane Elemental Master To seal the treaty between the Phoenix and Crane Clans, Doji Akiko became Master of Water in 1159. Broken Wishes, by Rich Wulf The induction ceremony was conducted in Nikesake before the assembled Council of Masters and the Crane Champion Doji Kurohito. Repairs In 1165 the city was completely repaired from some damages it had suffered during the War of Fire and Snow. Return of the Master (Diamond Rulebook Story), by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman The city was slightly affected during the Rain of Blood. The protection of the Twin Shrines was credited with saving the city from this terrible event. The next year abandoned watchtowers along the eastern edges of Nikesake's province were rebuilt after a Mantis raiding reached the city during the War of Fire and Thunder. In 1167 the Mantis build an embassy in Nikesake, staffed primarily by members of the Moshi family. With the completion of this embassy all of the Great Clans have official representation in Nikesake. Seized by the Scorpion During the War of the Twins the Scorpion Clan launched a pre-emptive incursion into the Phoenix lands, and the city of Nikesake was the first to fall in the month of the Goat of 1191. It was retaken in the month of the Ox, with a Phoenix counterattack led by Shiba Mitsushen. The War of the Twins, by Shawn Carman & Yoon Ha Lee Unicorn Assault In 1200 in the Battle at Nikesake Odd Fortunes: The Battle of Treacherous Pass, by Robert Denton III the city was besieged by Unicorn forces, who had invaded the Phoenix lands for a perceived slight against their honor regarding the spiritual threat in the Moto blood. Spring 2015 Kotei Fiction – Act 2: Troubled Waters (Part 1), by Chris Hand, Maxime Lemaire, Mari Murdock, Fred Wan, and Robert Denton Known Governors * Asako Itsuo * Shiba Kazuo's father * Shiba Ekken Category:Enjaku province